


Esta Vez, Definitivamente te Golpearé

by CCTookAndersen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Character Death, Drama, F/M, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Second Chances, shizun
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCTookAndersen/pseuds/CCTookAndersen
Summary: Años después de la muerte del amado shizun de Qiu Ying a manos de su shīxiōng ella finalmente logra su venganza, satisfecha decide acabar con su vida esperando encontrarse con su shīxiōng en el infierno para poder saldar cuentas, pero en vez de morir despierta en su yo de 15 años cuando su shizun esta vivo y esta vez hará lo que sea necesario para mantenerlo con vida y protegerlo, aun si deba golpear a su shīxiōng hasta hacerlo recobrar la razón.





	Esta Vez, Definitivamente te Golpearé

Con el cálido atardecer en el horizonte filtrándose por los agujeros de la roída cortina la sangrienta escena en la abandonada cabaña se iluminaba en un rojo más intenso, con la mirada vacía y espada en mano Qiu Ying observaba lo que acababa de hacer, lo que alguna vez había sido un hombre ahora tendido a sus pies había dejado de moverse hacia tiempo, sabía que ya nadie podría reconocerlo, se había encargado de ello concienzudamente, esa cosa que se había hecho llamar humano ni siquiera debía ser enterrado, su cadáver debía pudrirse y sus huesos permanecer insepultos para que su alma vagara eternamente y jamás conociera el descanso, era lo mínimo que se merecía luego de todo el dolor causado.

Guardando la espada su mirada fue hasta el pequeño cuerpo en la cama, la pequeña niña parecía descansar pacíficamente, quizás era la primera vez que por fin podía hacerlo, el corazón de Qiu Ying dolió al pensar que pudo haber evitado todo aquel sufrimiento en una criatura inocente si tan solo hubiera sido ella misma más fuerte en aquella época, al menos pudo darle un fin rápido aún al precio que su propia alma se condenase, sabía que no había ningún hecho en su vida que pudiera minimizar el crimen que acababa de cometer, aun así estaba en paz, por primera vez en años podía decir que su corazón estaba tranquilo y el peso de la culpa pareció irse aun cuando quedaban cosas inconclusas y palabras no dichas, aun cuando había una persona que se preocupada por ella y ella la estaba abandonando, todo eso carecía de importancia, porque al fin su monstruo personal ya no estaba en aquel mundo.

Le tomo más tiempo del pensado poder cavar una pequeña tumba para la niña y otro tanto para cubrirla acabando cuando la luna estaba en lo alto iluminando el solitario bosque, el invierno comenzaba a notarse y su respiración era visible elevándose momentáneamente antes desaparece, su único pensamiento fue que aquella noche era hermosa. Alzo una breve plegaria para aquella pequeña niña que no pudo proteger deseándole una mejor próxima vida y se alejó de aquel lugar adentrándose en el bosque con la luna como única guía.

Tras del espesor del bosque este se abrió amplio en un hermoso lago frente a ella, pero sus pasos no se detuvieron en la orilla si no que continuo entrando en la fría agua mientras se deshacía de cada ensangrentada prenda que flotaba por el agua cual flores rojas que acaban de caer quedando al final solo con su túnica interior y su fiel espada a su izquierda, por fin alzo la vista una última vez a la luna y una risa de dicha escapo de sus labios mientras sentía el frio beso del acero en su cuello.

– Shīxiōng espero que tengas vino en el infierno para mí – Qiu Ying cerro los ojos por última vez mientras Ěryǔ se hundía en el lago tras su último sorbo de sangre.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola~~~   
> Esta es un historia original mía basada en un sueño, serán capítulos cortos que iré publicando, no se cuantos serán, esperó que les guste.  
> Un enorme abrazo a Erato Blanch, mi almeja editora  
> Quedo atenta a sus comentarios
> 
> Cc  
> ♡ Λ__Λ  
> ฅ( ̳• ·̫ • ̳ฅ)


End file.
